mkwii_ttsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonview Highway
Moonview Highway is the second course in the Special Cup in the Nitro Tracks. This is probably one of the most complex courses in the game to time trial, with its many cars which their positions depend on the pace of the player, and the several mushroom strategies there are because of the cars. Its course abbreviation is MH. Character and vehicle combination Unless specified otherwise, the combinations mentioned in this article use '''manual drift'.'' Funky Kong's speed bonus makes him the dominant character to use on this course. There are two vehicles capable of achieving the world record here. These are the Bowser Bike/Flame Runner and the Torpedo/Spear with''' automatic drift'''. Alternative character and vehicle combinations may include Funky Kong and the Torpedo/Spear, and Daisy and the Nitrocycle/Sneakster. Very fast times, making regional top 10s or even the worldwide top 10 are known to have been hit using these combinations. Bowser Bike/Flame Runner strategy The normal mushroom strategy with this vehicle is a '0-1-2' strategy. The first mushroom is used to cut through the grass at the first two turns of lap 2, the second mushshroom is the same principle but on lap 3, and the final mushroom is used on the bridge, so you don't have to worry about holding the mini turbo before the bridge, but instead hop left during the mushroom boost. If you are still driving at around a mid 1:45 pace, it is best to use the final mushroom after the tunnel, otherwise there will be a car obstructing you in the tunnel which is impossible to avoid whilst sticking to the best route (in this case, it is the right entrance to the tunnel). Flap The flap world record uses the first mushroom almost straight after entering the lap, then hopping to cut the first patch of grass at the first turn. Then, the second mushroom is used to cut the second patch of grass immediately after. The final mushroom is used at the bridge, as it would be used in a 3 lap run. Bowser Bike/Flame Runner advanced strategy The world record holder uses the Bowser Bike/Flame Runner using a far more difficult mushroom strategy from the typical '0-1-2' strategy, using a '2-1-0' strategy. This is used with the intention of beating the red car to the bridge on lap 3, which is impossible with the '0-1-2' strategy. The first mushroom is used to cut through the grass at the first two turns of lap 1, the second is used on the bridge on lap 1, the final mushroom to cut through the grass at the first two turns of lap 2. A '1-2-0' mushroom strategy has also been experimented with, with the same goal in mind of beating the red car to the bridge on lap 3. A video demonstrating this strategy can be found here. Torpedo/Spear with automatic drift strategy Until recently, automatic Torpedo/Spear held the WR with a 1-1-1 shroom strat. A trick is performed on lap 1, but not on laps 2 or 3. However, this shroom strat limits your speed due to the car positions on lap 3. A 1-0-2 mushroom strategy was recently found and proved to be faster, although this has yet to be used in a WR. With automatic drift, it's possible to nudge your wheelie slightly left or right without losing speed or starting a drift. This method is employed very frequently in runs that use this combo. A turn around corners will be more accurate if the wheelie is dropped just before starting a drift. A very detailed guide to this strategy is provided here and is courtesy of Brett, the former World Record holder with this combo. Opportunity for other strategies All of the strategies mentioned in this article are only what we know for sure. Due to the positioning of the cars being dependant on timing, there may well be opportunities for other strategies to break through, which also are capable of very fast times, perhaps even the world record. Category:Special cup Category:Course strategies